Raising Reid Oliver
by Bitter-Sweet Heart-Break
Summary: Reid's life is turned upside down when he learns his only brother and his wife died in a car wreck and he's now the legal guardian of his 4 nieces and nephews. How will he juggle a new neuro-wing, a relationship with Luke, and taking care of 4 kids?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Well, this is my first shot at an As The World Turns fic, so I hope it's okay. It's got 4 OC's - Reid's nieces and nephews, but I hope it doesn't take away from the story.

Summary: Reid's life is turned upside down when he learns his only brother and his wife died in a car wreck and he's now the legal guardian of his 4 nieces and nephews. How will he juggle a new neuro-wing, a relationship with Luke, and taking care of 4 kids?

* * *

Prologue:

"Mel, where's Mommy?" nine year old Corrine Oliver asked her older sister.

"Mommy and Daddy are out," the fourteen year old answered, while talking to her friend over the Internet.

"Why didn't they take us?" the young girl persisted.

Melody sighed, asking herself why she was the one watching the youngest of the Oliver children, when her parents had put her older sister in charge. "Sometimes parents want some time away from kids, so they can have adult time." She sent a message to her friend remarking how the kid wouldn't leave her alone.

'send her 2 ur sis. isnt she in charge?' Mel's friend wrote back.

"But why?" Corrine asked.

Melody could feel her patience running out. "Um, I don't know. But, I do know that Kirsten knows the answer. Why don't you ask her?"

"She sent me up here, she's on the couch with Joey."

'Figures,' Melody thought. 'She's downstairs with her boyfriend and I'm left to baby-sit.' "Where's Dylan?" she asked, realizing she hadn't seen their only brother all night.

"He's in his room, playing with his toys," Cori answered.

"Alright, go play with him. I have to go talk to Kirsten."

The young girl went running into her brother's room, while the teen stomped down the stairs. She wasn't surprised when she saw her older sister, the almost sixteen year old, with her boyfriend's tongue down her throat. Melody cleared her throat.

"What do you want, Mel?" Kirsten asked, obviously annoyed.

"I think it's about time Joey went home and you actually took care of your little siblings, because I'm tired of doing your job for you."

"What does it matter, Mel? The kids are fine."

"You know what? I have to go anyway. I'll see you tomorrow," Joey said, putting on his shoes and running out the door.

"You scared him off! What the hell, Melody?" Kirsten said, slouching against the couch.

"Oh, boo-freaking-hoo. Now you have to actually watch Cori and Dylan, like you were supposed to!"

Before Kirsten could retort, the doorbell rang. "What could he have possibly forgotten?" she said, getting up. However, when she opened the door, it wasn't her boyfriend she saw. Instead, two uniform officers stared sadly at her.

"Who is it?" Mel asked, coming up next to her sister.

"Hello, I'm Officer Jones and this is my partner Officer Hanson. Which one of you is Kirsten?"

"Let us see your badges," Mel said, wanting to make sure they weren't just some rapists or something. She nodded her approval when she saw them.

"I'm Kirsten, why?" the older girl answered. "Whatever you think I did, I didn't do."

"What didn't you do?" Melody asked her sister, wondering if she actually committed a crime.

"Anything illegal, that's for sure," Kirsten replied.

"You two are the daughters of Alexander and Loretta Oliver?"

"Yeah..." Kirsten answered.

"I'm sorry, kid, but we have some bad news. Your parents were in a car crash this evening..."

Kirsten couldn't bring herself to ask what she wanted to know. Thankfully she didn't have to, because her sister was thinking the same thing. "How hurt are they?"

"They... they didn't make it..." Melody almost burst into tears, while her older sister squeezed her shoulder.

* * *

Please give concrit! Chapter 1 will focus more on Reid, of course.


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks guys, for the nice reviews. I'm a little bit worried about this chapter honestly because we've learned how Reid handles deaths of his patients, but we've never seen how he'd handle the deaths of his family members. I tried not to make the characters too OOC. If I did can you guys offer some help?

**Chapter 1**

"Dr. Oliver," a nurse cautiously approached him. "Dr. Hughes was looking for you."

"Do you know what for?" he asked in his usual tone, looking over a patient's chart.

"No, but it seemed important."

"It SEEMED important or it IS important?"

"Um, I guess it is important, he was very eager to find you."

Reid took a deep breath, trying not to snap at the nurse. He put the chart down, throwing a 'thanks' at the surprised nurse as he left to find his boss.

"Reid," Bob said, as he ran into the neurosurgeon in the hallway. "I'm glad I found you, I have some... distressing news."

"Don't tell me you decided to give the Chief of Staff position to your son? I'm saying this honestly, now is not the time for him to -"

"No, this has nothing to do with my son. Can we talk in private please?"

Confused, Reid led them into an empty examination room. "What's so important it couldn't be said in the hall?"

"Reid, I took a message for you while you were in surgery before. Your father called, and I spoke to him-he was very understanding that you were busy-and he told me what he needed to pass on to you."

"What could possibly be so important that my father actually called Memorial?"

"Reid, maybe you should sit down."

Reid could tell the older man was trying to make whatever news he had to share easier. "No, really, I'm fine. Just say what my father told you."

Bob's eyes looked very depressing as he looked at the younger doctor. "Your brother and his wife were in a car crash last night. Neither of them made it."

Reid kept his stony mask up, but he was in shock. "Alex and Loretta are dead?"

Bob nodded sadly. "He says they're having the funeral in Austin. I expect you're going?" Even if Reid hadn't been planning to, Bob's tone left no room for argument. Basically, that was his way of telling Reid 'if you don't go I'll make your life here Hell.'

"I won't be gone long," he said.

* * *

"How old were they?" Katie asked, as Reid packed a bag to go to Austin for a few days.

"Alex would've been 40 this year. I believe Loretta was a year younger."

"Once again, I'm sorry, Reid."

"I know. Thank you."

"What're you gunna tell Luke?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can't just go back to Texas for a few days and leave your boyfriend clueless in Illinois."

"Damn, I hadn't thought about that."

Someone knocked on the front door and Katie walked out of Reid's room to get it. She looked in the peephole and saw Luke. "Well, he better think fast," she mumbled before opening the door. "Hey Luke, um Reid's in the bedroom."

Luke smiled, thanking her before he headed to Reid's bedroom. The door had been left open, and Luke's smile fell when he saw his boyfriend packing a suitcase.

"You're leaving?"

* * *

A/N: Well that seemed so much longer when I wrote it. But I'm glad I'm posting another chapter for you guys. Again, any advice you can give me would be appreciated. I won't be able to write chapter 2 yet because tonight's my best friend's sweet 16 and I'll be doing my nails and getting ready and everything all day. But yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"I'm gunna take Jacob out for a walk," Katie yelled, not wanting to hear or be a part of what was about to unfold.

"Luke-" Reid started, knowing Luke would surely throw a fit without knowing the truth.

"Where are you going?"

"Austin, but Luke-"

"You're really leaving? You're going back to Texas?"

"Luke," Reid started, trying to keep himself calm. One drama queen in this relationship was enough.

"So, your new fancy nuero-wing and the possibility of becoming chief of staff, none of that was good enough reason to stay here?"

"Luke, can you just let me explain-"

"There's no need, I understand. Not even I was good enough for you to stay here in 'Oakhell.' Once again what we have doesn't measure up to your career. Fine, I guess we're done, then."

Luke turned to leave, but Reid gently grabbed his arm. "Can you listen now?" Luke crossed his arms. "First off, quit jumping to conclusions. I'm not moving back to Texas. I'll be back in Oakdale in a few days, probably."

"Why are you going?"

"Family stuff," he answered.

"Reid, I know you don't do family gatherings, so-"

Reid didn't have the energy for this. As much as he liked (maybe loved?) Luke, the stress was getting to him and he didn't want to end up in a fight. He decided to take Katie's approach and let Luke in. "My brother died."

"Oh, my God, Reid, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks." Next thing he knew, Reid had Luke in his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me before I acted like an idiot?"

"You didn't give me a chance. You came in and started yelling, remember?"

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"I know."

Luke pulled away. "So when do we leave?"

"We?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, Reid, I'm coming to Texas with you."

"Luke, you really don't have to do that."

"But I want to," he insisted. "I don't want you to have to go through this alone."

"You have a foundation and a family here, I don't want you to drop everything on my account."

"Look, my mom can run the foundation while I'm gone and -" Reid shut off the rant the only way he knew how - pulling Luke into a kiss.

"Please, stay here, for me. Besides, I don't want you to deal with my parents. They'll torture you."

Luke sighed, knowing how stubborn his boyfriend was. "Fine. But you're taking the jet."

"Fine."

* * *

Author's note: Okay this is soooo not anywhere near as long as it was supposed to be, but I wanted to post it tonight, and I'm being yelled at to get to bed now. So, I stopped it here. Don't worry, I have part of chapter 3 done already, so that should go quickly. Next chapter: we meet Reid's parents! Yay! I loved experimenting with those two with the little knowledge we have of them. I know I probably didn't stay in character too well in this scene but yeah.. I just love DramaQueen!Luke. And I always want Reid to shut him up by kissing him xD. OH AND WHO ELSE HATES NOAH FOR TODAY'S (8/17) EPISODE? Seriously, Noah, obviously the guy Reid had his arm around could barely walk! Ahem anyway, I hope you guys don't hate this. :X


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note**: Okay I'm taking A LOT of leeway here with Reid's past. Also, does anyone even know his real age? I'm making him 37 here, 3 years younger than I made his brother. (Also, his actor, the great ESS just turned 38 so that kinda fits.) In addition, I had to make a reason for his family to have all been in Austin when I rewatched clips and he mentioned Harvard Square. *insert awkward cough here* MY BAD! Whatever, I fixed it! xD

**Chapter 3:**

When Reid arrived in Austin, he was surprised to remember the way to his parents house. He hadn't been there in years, not since he was still in med school. He remembered when he first saw Texas, back when he was still a child and took a liking to chess (until his parents OD'd on tournaments). By the time he'd decided to quit them, his parents had enough money to buy a new house - in Austin, Texas.

He could still remember how much his older brother complained about having to pack up and move just because Reid was a '_chess prodigy_.'

_***Summer of 1985***_

_"What's so great about Texas anyway? Rodeos and Mexican food? Do you even understand that I'm leaving my friends?" the older brother asked. He moved his long dirty blond hair out of his blue eyes._

_"You'll make new friends, sweetie," their mother replied, fixing her red hair while her husband packed the car up with their suitcases. "Help your father, will you?"_

_Alex hadn't stopped glaring even after he dragged Reid into the house."This is all your fault, brat. I thought this moving around crap would end when you stopped doing these stupid tournaments, but no, now we have to go move to Goddamn Texas."_

Ironically, Alex ended up loving Texas, making plenty of new friends and meeting a beautiful brunette whose father owned a ranch.

_***November 1991***_

_"Hey, Reid, how are you liking Harvard?" he heard his brother's cheerful voice on the line._

_"I've only been here a few months, but it's pretty cool. What's got you so cheery?"_

_"She said yes, man! Loretta and I are getting married!"_

_"Congrats."_

_"Oh, come on, Reid, can't you be happy for your big bro?"_

_"Sorry, Alex, I've just got a lot on my mind," Reid lied. He truly didn't see the point in weddings - if love lasted, then it lasted. If it didn't, no pretty speech and piece of jewelry could change that._

_"You? Ha, I've got to worry about graduating and then getting married. I'm gunna miss Columbia U, but hey, now Loretta and I can start our lives together. Can you believe we've been together six years already?"_

_"Yeah, congrats."_

_"By the way, you probably guessed already, but I'm asking you to be my best man." Alex's tone surprised Reid; it was as if his brother was afraid he'd say no._

_"Yeah, sure, of course," he replied._

_"Great, get to workin' on that speech, kid. I'll see you at Christmas; you're coming to Mom and Dad's right?"_

_"Yeah, Christmas, right..."_

A part of Reid wished he'd have been around the family more. Even after college, medical school and him starting his own clinic in Dallas, he barely made the drive in to Austin. Sure, he sent gifts on his nieces' and nephew's birthdays, but he'd always find an excuse not to visit ("_Yeah, Alex, I know it's Corinne's first Christmas, but someone needs to be at the clinic._")

For a minute, he couldn't remember why he stopped visiting Alex and his family. Then his thoughts returned to Paula and Greg Oliver, his insatiable parents who never thought anything was good enough. The parents who objected to him going to Harvard - _"Why don't you go to Columbia with your brother?"_ - him becoming a neurosurgeon - _"If you want to go into medicine, why don't you follow in my footsteps and become a cardiologist?" _- starting a clinic in Dallas - _"Why would you open a clinic almost 200 miles away? Austin could use you, and you'd be able to see us more."_ The one thing Reid was proud of his parents for was that they didn't even bat an eyelash when he told them he was gay. His mother, however, did try to set him up with every other gay man she ever met.

He pulled the rental car into the driveway of the large Austin mansion that had been his home for about six years. He heard his mother yell at his nephew to stop playing with his dinner and his nieces to 'shut up and stop fighting like children'.

"Home sweet home," he mumbled, walking up to the door and ringing the bell.

* * *

Sorry for OD-ing on the italics but I want a lot of memories, we don't know much about Reid's life in Dallas or Massachusetts. I know I promised you'd meet Paula and Greg but hey, slight introductions are okay for now, right? Sorry for making them so horrible but I was listening to my iPod a few nights ago and the song 'Perfect' by Simple Plan came on and it inspired me. If you don't know, the song is about how the father used to be the guy's hero but he disapproves of everything the son does and the son's apologizing for not being the father's idea of perfect. I'm so glad we're seeing more of Reid tomorrow, this Dusty-Janet-Blackie Craig-Lucinda-Lily CarJack Avalon castle storyline bored me to tears. Can Janet please just give birth already? I feel like this pregnancy has lasted years.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: I could give you 100 excuses to why I haven't updated this, but I won't. I just haven't been on here in the longest time and idk why I was inspired to write more for this story in particular. I just was. Anyway, I decided to switch it up a bit and let you see what's going on behind that door before Reid arrives. Also, I did a little editing on the chapter before this. It's barely noticeable, but it's there.

Raising Reid Oliver Chapter 4

"Alright, guys, here's the roast," Paula Oliver said as she walked into the dining room with a pan full of her roast she made. She placed it the table, knowing full well most of the people over were too busy or still grieving and wouldn't eat.

She walked over to where her middle granddaughter, Melody, was sitting with her other grandmother, looking at pictures of her parents.

Kirsten, sitting on the opposite end of the table, served herself and her little siblings some food.

"If the board is 18 by 18 and we want 20 pictures," Mary Sanders, mother of Loretta Sanders-Oliver, said, "what size should we make them?" She pulled her long, brown hair that hadn't even began to gray yet, into a messy bun.

"4 by 4" Kirsten answered easily, pouring gravy on her plate of meat.

"Or, we could make the pictures in patterns or something, like in the shape of a heart or something, instead of in lines with them all the same size," the blonde girl suggested. She looked at the brunette at the other end of the table in disgust. "How can you be eating right now?"

"I'm hungry," the older girl responded. "And I'm smart enough to know that starving myself won't help my grief."

"No one else is eating nearly as much as you are," Melody countered.

"Cori and Dylan never eat much. And like I said before, I. Am. Hungry."

"What you are is an emotionless b-" her retort was cut off by her older grandmother's scream.

"Dylan Greg Oliver would you stop playing with your food!" All eyes turned to the blond boy, who had been previously pushing his meat around his plate, making patterns with the gravy it left behind. The 11-year-old blushed and put his fork down.

"And by God, Melody! Kirsten! I expect better from you two, you're fighting like children!"

The two teenagers looked embarrassed, but only the blonde blushed. Mary looked on at the scene, unsure of what to do and whether or not to get involved. She saw the youngest Oliver child looking scared and about to cry. "Come on, Corinne, let's go watch Cinderella," she said, and the nine-year-old's face brightened. She jumped from her seat and followed her upstairs to the guest room that they'd stacked with her princess movies.

Greg sighed, he knew his wife was under a lot of pressure, but so were their grandchildren. Noting that his only grandson wasn't eating at all, he spoke up. "Dyl, I think there may be a hockey game on now. Wanna go

watch it?"

Dylan nodded silently. The doorbell rang and everyone looked towards the front of the house. "Go find the game," Greg said, getting up. "I'll be right there." The young boy ran to the living room to find a hockey game to watch as his grandfather went to open the door.

Bracing himself to see another neighbor at the door, Greg let out another sigh. He appreciated the condolences, but he really didn't need any more casseroles, especially since his wife tended to cook when she was stressed and they already had more than enough food stocked in their fridge.

He opened the door and gaped in shock. "Reid, you're here. You came down here..." He took in the view of his younger - now only - son.

Reid raised an eyebrow at him. "You expected me not to?"

* * *

Author's Note: … there. Sorry. It isn't that good, but I'm working on the next chapter as well… wish me luck.


End file.
